FwPC19
Kowasugi! Dusk Zone Saigo no Kirifuda, dubbed The Dark Zone's Secret Weapon in the English dub, is the 19th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 19th episode of the Futari wa Pretty Cure series. Synopsis In the library, Honoka was helping Nagisa with her homework, when Mepple started shouting. They came outside, and Mepple said, that he is hungry. Nagisa slashed the card and Omupu appeared. He gave Mepple lots of ice cream. Mipple was hungry too, but did not shout. Honoka asked Mepple to share with Mipple, but it was too late, since Mepple ate everything alone. He said, that Mipple can have the next serving. Mipple was offended and closed her cellphone. Mepple did not cared and he asked for seconds, and Nagisa shouted, that this is enough. Meanwhile, in Dusk Zone, Dark King was angry at his minions, saying, as usual, that he needs to collect 7 stones to become full. Later, Nagisa is going through the street, when Honoka shouts her. Then Mepple comes out of his bag, saying, that he wants to eat the bread he smelled here. Nagisa and Honoka run to the park. Nagisa shouts at him to do not talk in public, but he just say, that he is hungry. Mipple says, that Mepple is strange lately, only thinking about food. She reminds him, that he is the legendary hero of the Garden of Light, and that lately he is becoming lazy and forgetting their mission. Then Mepple said, that he is just preparing himself, and that Mipple is not worth being called the princess of hope, leading her to tears. When Mipple asks, does he really thinks that about her, he says, that she insulted him too. She said, that she did not insulted him. She wants to revive the Garden of Light soon. Then Mipple got mad and closed her cellphone going back to her bag. Mepple said, that he does not care and closed himself too. Later, at home, Nagisa wants to give dinner to Mepple, but he says he does not want to eat. At first Nagisa says, that after these words, he might have a fever, but later says, that he is probably worrying about Mipple. He said, that Garden of Light was once a beautiful place, but Dusk Zone destroyed it. If the 7 stones get to the hands of Dusk Zone, the power, that is protecting the Garden of Light will be gone. It is save only because Mipple and Mepple escaped with 2 stones. Meanwhile Mipple is saying the same story for Honoka, saying, that they must protect the stones no matter what. Honoka says, that she understands her feelings, but it might have been too much to say, that Mepple is not like a hero. Mipple says, that she thinks so too. Mepple says to Nagisa, that he also wants to live in the Garden of Light together with Mipple and everyone else. He says, that when the 7 stones are together, the power of Creation will revive the Garden of Light, and everything will be like before. Mepple says, that there is also the power of Creation in the Garden of Rainbows. It exist in everyone: humans, animals, things... but it might be too hard for Nagisa to understand everything. He quickly changes theme, whan Nagisa asks, what did he meant by that. Mepple tells a legend of the Garden of Light: When the chosen hero and the princess of hope unite their powers with legendary warriors (pretty cure), everything will turn out to be ok. The next day, on their way to school, Honoka meets Nagisa. Nagisa gets them to the alley, and says, that Mepple is sorry for what happened the other day, and they need to help them to reconcile. Both come out of their bags. Mepple wants to say something, but he is tongue-tied. Nagisa whispers, that he only needs to say, that he is sorry, but Mepple starts shouting again, that he is not the one who needs to apologize. It was Mipple the one, who called him not worthy of being a hero. Mepple shouts back, that he was the one who said, that she was not the princess of hope. They started arguing again, and closed themselves back to their cellphones. Then the girls noticed, tha people around are fainting. Even the flowers started to wilt. Even Poisony did not knew, what is this sign. She looked around at the fainted people and frozen air, and realised, that maybe this means... Ilkubo! He was sucking the power of creation from everyone on Earth. Even if this was small power, it would make a nice present for Dark King, if it is combined. Even Kiriya was shcoked. Nagisa and Honoka were walking around, seeing everywhere like that. Mepple says, that it is something he never felt before. This is no mistake: it is the Dusk Zone. Then from behind Ilkubo appeared. He said, that they saved him the trouble. He demanded the girls to give him the stones right now. Mipple and Mepple say, that he is different, and he is too big. The girls were saying, that they cannot leave the city like that. They transformed into Pretty Cure. They tried attacking him, but he repelled their attacks by one hand. He said, that there is too much difference in their powers. When Black and White attacked together, Ilkubo repelled it in one hand move. No matter how many times they attacked, Ilkubo reflect everything with one blow. Then, for the final blow, he decided to take their power of light. He succeeded in doing that, reverting their transformation. Then Mipple said, that they cannot do anything anymore. Mepple said, that Mipple, as the princess of hope, cannot loose hope. He said for Mipple, Nagisa and Honoka to escape, saying, that he will defend them. In the worst case, he will give him his prism stone, but everyone can escape. He transformed back to his real form, and started attacking Ilkubo. Because of his determination, the ball, that has all the power, broke, returning all the power to everyone. Nagisa and Honoka transformed back to Pretty Cure. They used Marble Screw. At first it was not strong enough to drive Irukubo away, but with the encouragement of Mipple and Mepple, the girls managed to do that. Later, Mipple apologizes to Mepple for calling him not a hero. Then Mepple apologizes to Mipple too. Everyone then compliments him, that he was great today, just like the real chosen hero, resulting in Mepple blushing. Then Mipple and Mepple transform to their true forms and goes to lovey-dovey mode again. Meanwhile, Irukubo is thinking, that the girls are stronger that he thought. Dark King is angry. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Kiriya *Poisony *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Ilkubo *Dark King Gallery Black and White losing her powers.jpg|Black and White losing their powers Bathing in the rainbow shower.jpg|Bathing in the rainbow shower Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes